goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
'Twas The Nightmare Before Christmas
|image = 037_-The_Golden_Girls_-_Twas_The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas.jpg |series = The Golden Girls |season = 2 |number = 11 |overall = 36 |airdate = December 20, 1986 |network = NBC-TV / United States |production = 2.11 / 036 |imdb = tt0589703 |writer = Barry Fanaro & Mort Nathan |director = Terry Hughes |previous = "Love, Rose" |next = "The Sisters"}} was the 12th episode of Season 2 of The Golden Girls, also the 36th overall episode. Directed by Terry Hughes, and written by Barry Fanaro and Mort Nathan, it premiered on NBC-TV on December 20, 1986. Synopsis The girls all plan to visit their respective families for Christmas but their plans are ruined when they are held hostage by a man dressed as Santa Claus at the Grief Counseling Center. Trivia *Two of the prop men on the show used to play practical jokes on the cast and once took nude and semi-nude pictures of themselves and put them into the Blanche's Boudoir calendar which was used on the episode "'Twas The Nightmare Before Christmas". *The title refers to the Clement Clarke Moore poem 'A Visit from St. Nicholas', more commonly known today as 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'. *Near the end of the episode, when the girls are in a diner, the exterior shot before the beginning of the scene is of "The Roadside Diner" (its real name) which is (as of 8/2012) and has been in business for decades. It's in Wall Township, New Jersey, a few miles outside of Farmingdale, NJ, just west of the Collingwood Circle. It's been the location for scenes in several movies over the years. Scene execerpts ;Quotes *'Airport Mendicant:' Excuse me. Would you like to buy a flower? *'Sophia: ' Beat it, chrome-dome! And while you're at it, get a job! Get a suit! And get on your knees and beg your mother's forgiveness! ---- *'Blanche:' Did I ever tell you, girls, I met my husband George on Christmas Eve? *'Blanche:' Let me tell you just how exciting a Christmas Eve can be. I was home from college on Christmas vacation, when my best friend, Lisa Jane Biedler fixed me up with the most beautiful boy I've ever laid my eyes on. *'Dorothy:' George. ---- *'Blanche: ' No, this was Richard Jay Wilde. And believe me, his name said it all! Huh-huh-huh! We must've pulled over on the side of the road five times on our way to that Christmas dance. Ha-hah! *'Rose:' It's always best to drive defensively over the holidays. *'Blanche:' Anyway, when we finally got to the dance, why, Richard dropped me off, and I turned and ran smack into a man so gorgeous he made Richard Jay Wilde look like a pre-pubescent choirboy. *'Rose:' George. *'Blanche:' : No-no, no. Ernie Willis. Well, Ernie smiled. And the next thing I knew, we were dancing in a local bar. When all of a sudden I heard a deep voice say, "Hm-hm... May I cut in?" Well when I turned, I saw the man I knew I was gonna spend the rest of my life with. *'Albert:' George. *''Blanche:' Uh, no. No. Thomas Pennville. Uh-huh. Well, after Thomas and I left... *'Dorothy:' Blanche! I could get herpes listening to this story! ---- *'Dorothy:' through Blanche's bodies calendar Whoa! *'Blanche:' September? *'Dorothy:' Yep! *'Sophia:''' I'm surprised you were able to walk in October. ---- Guest Stars *Theodore Wilson as Albert *Sam Anderson as Meyer *Buddy Daniels as Airport Mendicant *Terry Kiser as Santa Claus *Craig Richard Nelson as Thurber Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes